


December Witch Challenge

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Altars, Banter, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cat, Dreaming, Egg nog discourse, Familiars, Family Dinners, Haircuts, I will change the warning if anyone tells me this is triggering, Music, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Research, Self-Discovery, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Around, Spells & Enchantments, Stealing, Street harrasment, Trees, Triple Moon Goddess, Verbal Abuse, Warm beverages, Wax, Witchcraft, but not awfully triggering just inconsistent and rude, catcalling, chalice, mortar and pestle, sister bonding, there are going to be a lot of tags by the end of this wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Short little ficlets based off I Want A Revelation and the prompt list on Instagram titled something like #DecemberWitchChallengeHEY FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY: LEAVE MY FICS ALONE. -AzuleOpal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1 - Altar

Angelica hums a Christmas song as she redecorates her altar from Samhain to Yule. She replaces the plastic skull with a chalice full of egg nog, the leaves with mistletoe, and the pumpkin with a Yule log.

She sprinkles some fake snow and cinnamon across the light blue cloth. She lights the pine-scented candle and inhales the comforting smell. She straightens the mirror, polishes the picture of her ancestors, and places some Christmas decorations down gently. 

She sits and lights a cinnamon incense stick, letting the smoke cleanse her as she prepares for the Rebirth of The Sun God. She calls on her deities to make it snow this winter. Then she settles into a deep meditative state. Her body tingles as she begins her out-of-body experience. She imagines her altar, the wintery loveliness of her fresh altar. The snow covering everything, the soft smell of coziness. 

She doesn't see the flicker of light in the mirror of her altar as she is joined by the spirits of Christmas and her own deities. 

Her breath deepens as she reaches new depths of astral travel, never leaving her room, where the candle on her altar glows brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, Angelica gasps and is ripped back to her body.

She sits up, in her body, breathing hard. Her eyes flick to her altar, the candle going dim, the mirror going still. Shakily, she stands up and goes to her altar. She sees herself in the mirror, and sees herself as the powerful witch she is and she gives herself a lopsided grin. 

The altar truly is the center of a witch's practice.


	2. Day 2 - Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy lights up, both physically and emotionally

Peggy lights a candle and blows out the match. It's a yellow candle, to encourage joy and energy in the home.

She sits back when the flame is steady, watching it dance softly, wax dripping gently down like honey. Her eyes glaze as the warmth of her candle washes over her and she imagines the heat as a deep joy that enters under her skin and makes itself comfortable in her body.

She sits like that, leaning in towards her yellow candle, breathing in the soft smoky smell with a smile. Outside, the snow is falling softly, a cold but gentle fluff that covers everything.

An hour passes, in which Peggy falls asleep more than once, but by the end of it, Peggy feels light and joyful. The candle dwindles out just as she wakes and she barely even frowns at the thought of needing to scrape the cooled wax from her altar.

She stands slowly, stretches, yawns and gives thanks to the Universe. Then she stands up and shuffles to the kitchen for a knife and tissue.

"Hey Peg," Says Angelica, reading the newspaper. She has a slightly hazy look in her eye that tells Peggy that she had tried astral projection again. The rest of her body is on alert though, as usual.

"Hey, Ange. Did you AP again?" Peggy says. fishing around for a knife in the cutlery drawer.

Angelica nods. "Got to see some snow, but I lost focus and dropped back to this plane. How about you?"

"Lit a candle, took a nap. Now I need to clean up the wax." Peggy says, hand closing around a knife. She grabs a tissue and runs back to her room.

She sits down beside the candle and gets to scraping. The wax looks like flower petals as she scoops them onto the tissue.

Her arm is tired by the end of it, but she has a satisfying amount of candle wax in her hand and a comfortable ache in her arm and back. She brings the wax to the trash in the kitchen where she finds a note scrawled in Angelica's writing.

'Hey, I went out to get some lunch. Make sure your altar is clean and you thank your Higher Powers.   
Love you, A.'

Peggy smiles and throws away the wax.

"I love being a witch," Peggy thinks.


	3. Day 3 - Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters treat themselves to a witchy beverage or two.

"Are you sure we can drink out of these?"

Peggy looks skeptical as Angelica passes her a crystal chalice, frowning at the delicate, clear chalice. 

"I did my research. After we bless the drink, we take a sip, we can put it onto the altar. The Goddess needs to recognize our soul." Angelica explains, passing a second chalice to Eliza.

"We put our lips- thank you, Ange- to the rim, and that leaves, like, a DNA mark of our soul on the glass. Then the Goddess comes and drinks from the same spot. which then helps her recognize us and help us with our manifestations." Eliza explains.

"Sounds gay to me," Peggy mutters.

Angelica gives her a firm-lipped look and goes to get some drinks. 

"Do you really think the Goddess drinks from our chalices?" Peggy asks shyly, rolling the chalice in her hands. She's been a witch for much shorter than her sisters have and isn't as confident in her abilities. 

Eliza reaches out to rub her sister's arm. "Of course! She is very subtle and doesn't always act immediately. But believe me, She's always happy to help her Children in their magical practices."

"I just feel so... inadequate. I've never been able to speak to our ancestors like you, or astral travel like Angie. I'm just... here." Peggy says.

"No, it's not like that at all, darling!" Eliza comforts. "You just need to gain more experience. When I first started, I couldn't even create a psy orb. It all comes with practice."

"Did I hear someone say psy orb? I love those little balls of energy!" Angelica says, holding a tray with a kettle, some tea bags, a carton of egg nog and cocoa powder. 

Eliza turns to Angelica as the elder sister sits down. "Peggy was just asking about reaching beyond the physical plane and how the chalice helps with that."

Angelica smiles. "Nice. Now, who wants something a drink?"

Both sisters raise their hands excitedly and they all laugh. 

"I want egg nog!" Peggy cries.

Angelica scrunches up her face as she pours Peggy a generous portion. "You and your weird tastes. It's basically just egg whites and milk."

Peggy gasps dramatically. "Egg nog is the nectar of the Gods! It's creamy and delicious, and special to Chri- I mean Yule!"

"Thank Goddess," Angelica mutters. Her eyes sparkle with affection, smiling at her younger sister.

"I'll have some hot chocolate, please, Angie," Eliza says.

"Ah, a civilized and respectable drink. Here you go, 'Liza." Angelica says, helping her sister with the powder and hot water.

Angelica makes herself cinnamon and orange tea. She breathes in the warm, comforting scent and sighs.

"Shall we begin? Everyone cleansed and grounded?" Eliza's soft voice pulls Angelica from her thoughts.

"Yes. Let's do this."

The three sisters hold their chalices, close their eyes, and begin to chant.

"This cup is my body, this liquid is my blood. I invite warmth and sweetness into my life and the Goddess into my practice. It is with this power that I drink from my chalice. So I say, So Mote It Is."

They clink their chalices and take a sip. Then they place the crystal cups on their altar and thank their personal deities.

"The Goddess will visit us soon. We may begin our manifestations tonight." Angelica says.

"Alright. Good night, dear sisters. I need to sleep now." Eliza says, kissing her sisters' cheeks.

"Good night, 'Liza. love you." Peggy calls and Angelica echoes.

"We ought to go to sleep too. Good night, Peggy. Sleep well. May the moon light your path, always." Angelica whispers, kissing Peggy's head.

"G'night." Peggy says.

When she falls asleep that night, Peggy dreams of a kind, radiant woman and wonders.

Does the Goddess like egg nog?


	4. Day 4 - Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day witchcraft found Maria, Maria found direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I know I'm late. I have all the way to Day 11 written out by hand, I just need to throw it through Grammarly. Tomorrow is the full moon. and I hope I can post day 12 in time for that, because the prompt is Glow and you bet your last penny I'm gonna go full-on moon worshipper on y'all.

The day Maria discovered witchcraft was the day she finally felt that she had a sense of purpose in her life. 

She had been dating James for a year and she was beginning to feel a desperate need for control over herself. 

That night, she had looked up different female empowerment groups. She spent over two hours reading numerous boring instructions to a million variations of the same message: women should feel powerful with themselves. However, among the dry names such as Women's Life Coach Organisation and Women's Strength International, one website stands out. 

Witchcraft For The Wounded Woman.

Curious, Maria clicks the link. The page loads a beautiful layout with a soft palate of colours. It's clean, attractive, and Maria finds herself exploring the site easily. She clicks "Witchcraft Starter FAQ's" and scrolls through questions about the correspondence of herbs and crystals she's never heard of and more forms of divination than she can count. At last, she finds a title that she can follow.

"How do I begin?"

Maria expands the tab for the explanation.

"To become a witch, all you need to do is read a little, do your research and call yourself a witch. You define your witchy journey. Your life will find a new direction as you welcome this practice into your reality. The future is entirely in your control and the Universe's energy, as well as the guidance of the witchy community, are at your service."

Well then.

After that, Maria spends another hour reading through the links at the bottom of the page, recommendations for books, podcasts, blogs, and stores specializing in witchcraft, Paganism, Wicca and more. Her head is spinning with new ideas by the time she realizes it's almost midnight and she has school the next day.

~~~

The following day, after dealing with James' passive-aggressive remarks and inconsistent attention, Maria hides away in the library to research somewhere she knows James won't follow. She spends her entire lunch break scouring facts about herbs, sigils and crystals she'll be able to hide from James.

Since then, her witchy knowledge and experience improved greatly, as did her cooking skills, to James' grudging acknowledgement.

"Witchcraft is as diverse as the witches who practice it. It is as much a unique part of you as your fingerprint," Says the website. "As such, it cannot be taken away from you. It is yours to use however you need."

For Maria, witchcraft is power. A form of self-defense.

Her safe space.


	5. Day 5 - Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's heart goes boom when a tomcat flies into her life. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh almost there. Happy Full Moon!

Eliza is walking through New York one night, coming home from an evening market downtown. Her arms are full of gifts and goodies for herself and her sisters. In her pocket sits a citrine, a stone of prosperity, luck, and positive energy. 

She feels good.

When she passes a quiet corner store, she hears some murmuring but ignores it as much as she can.

"Hey, babygirl, why don't you come home with me? I'll take that load off you, give you my load instead."

Eliza grimaces but keeps walking. She doesn't see the pair of glowing eyes peeking out from the shadows in the alley. She does, however, notice that the man who catcalled at her has started following her.

"Come on, gorgeous! A lovely lady like you shouldn't be walking alone with her arms full."

"I'm perfectly alright and capable of holding my own bags. Leave me alone." Eliza says.

"How 'bout I walk you home. You're all alone and there are some pretty sketchy dudes out here."

"Yeah like you. Now leave me alone and don't make me tell you again." Eliza warns. She tenses when the man reaches out to her.

"Aw, sweetheart, you have nothing on me- agh!"

Eliza whips around just as the guy's fingers brush her shoulder as he jerks sideways. She hears the shriek of an angry cat but it takes her a moment to spot it.

When she does, she sees an orange ball of fur attack a six-foot-tall man and whipping up hair, fur and cloth through into the air.

"Apparently I do!" She yells, watching as the man grapples with the animal until it gives a final swipe at the man's face and leaps away. The cat stands by Eliza, hissing, shackles raised.

The man, seeing the cat protecting Eliza, runs away, looking back at every step.

The cat's shackles lower and it turns it's back to the retreating man, clearly smug. It rubs it's head on the shaken girl's leg and looks up at her. She gasps. The creature's eyes are violet. Those violet eyes seem to be checking her for wounds.

"I'm- I'm fine. Thank you. That was impressive." Eliza says, kneeling down to speak to the cat.

The cat purrs and rubs itself against Eliza's leg again.

"I have a feeling you're not just a cat, are you. You're my familiar." Eliza guesses.

The cat moves it's head in an undeniably human nod.

"Okay then. May I call you Alexander?"

"Mrow" Purrs the cat.

"Alexander it is, then." Eliza grins. "Come on, I'm on my way home, if you want to join me."

She turns and begins to walk and Alexander follows. He falls into step beside her, bouncing on his paws and purring softly.

"I can't believe I found- well, was saved by- my familiar! Angelica- she's my sister, she'll love you- will be thrilled!" Eliza enthuses. 

She leads Alexander up to her house and lets him through the door. Inside, her family is making dinner, in the warmly lit kitchen. At the sound of the door opening, Peggy turns and gasps.

"Oh my Goddess it's a kitten!" She squeals. She drops the kitchen towel in her hands and rushes over, squatting to pet Alexander.

"He's my familiar and his name is Alexander. He saved me from a creepy guy in the street," Eliza announces, gazing proudly at the auburn creature.

"Oh my, he's beautif- wow his eyes!" Angelica exclaims, approaching.

"It was really funny actually, he just leaped out of nowhere and attacked the guy. Then he basically introduced himself." The middle sister explains, bending down to pet her familiar.

"Why don't you tell us everything at the table, Betsey? Dinner's ready." Suggests Philip, the patriarch of the family.

"Of course, Papa, I'll get the plates. Come on, 'Lexi."

~~~

To commemorate the union of witch and familiar, Eliza makes a toast. "Raise a glass to this feral tomcat who saved my life and made it better."

To which her sisters reply,

"Blessed be!"


	6. Day 6 - Taglock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria fights back

"Hey Mari, help me cut my hair, wontcha?"

James has an arm around Maria's shoulders on the couch. They have just finished watching Men In Black and the girl is still reeling.

"Huh?"

James sighs loudly. "I said, help me cut my hair. I've wanted to cut it for a while, but the barber is so expensive. Why would I go there when I can get it done at home for free by my perfectly capable girlfriend?"

Maria cringes at the word "girlfriend", but nods. "Alright. Just, please stop calling me Mari. My name should not rhyme with "scary".

James scoffs. "Sure, Princess. Whatever you say."

He pushes off the couch and goes to the kitchen to get scissors.

"Catch," He says, throwing them at Maria. She just barely manages to block them with her forearm, but James is already halfway to the bathroom and either doesn't notice or doesn't care about any damage he may have caused.

Maria sighs and gets up, twirling the scissors around her fingers and trudging to the bathroom.

"There you are. Took you long enough, I was starting to think you got lost somewhere between the couch and the bathroom," James says, parting his hair in different ways in front of the mirror.

"Nope, just giving you a chance to choose a style and get comfy," Maria says sarcastically.

"What a darling. You're so good to me, Mari," James coos, trailing his fingers from the girl's ear to her chin. 

She shakes him off. "It's Maria. Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, don't get snarky with me now, babygirl. You'll regret it later," James says, dropping his voice an octave and letting his hands wander on Maria's hips.

"Not in the mood, James," Maria warns, hand tightening around the scissors. "Now tell me what cut you want."

James' hands drop from her hips and she takes a breath, relieved. James is watching her, calculating. After a moment, he pulls over a stool, prompts for Maria to stand on it, behind him. He turns to face the mirror.

"Give me an undercut, with a fade on the sides and long at the top," James lists.

Maria starts cutting.

"No no, I want the top parted down the middle, but don't cover my eyes."

Maria moves accordingly.

"Actually, I want a side part on the left."

Maria huffs and changes her grip.

"You know what? Do like, a 50's sleek look."

"James I've already cut the back too short," Maria explains.

"Figure it out."

Maria blinks back tears of frustration, trying her hardest to follow all the instructions James gives her, considering all the hair she has already cut.

They spend the next hour like that, Maria cutting and moving, James changing his mind.

"Oh, I want the sides to taper mear my ears as elegant sideburns, but make sure they're not too visible," James instructs.

Finally, Maria snaps.

"Enough! This is way outside of my abilities! I am not a trained hairstylist and even if I were, what you're asking for is impossible! You've changed your mind twenty times in the past hour and I have tried to keep up, but every time you sound sure, I cut, then you change your mind again!" She yells, slamming the scissors down on the counter angrily. She marches out of the room, fuming.

"Did you just raise your voice at me? Mari, we  
ve talked about your anger issues. You need to calm down, or else I will book an appointment with Doctor Gregnant. Get back here and finish what you've started." James orders, following Maria into the kitchen, where she's aggressively making herself tea.

She spins to face him. "No, I do not have anger issues, James! You just drive me past my breaking point every time I try to be patient with you for changing your mind about hair, about where to go out, even about your love for me. And for the last time, it's not Mari, it's Maria!"

Maria storms off to her room and shuts the door. She shrieks into her pillow and begins to cry. She lets out all her despair until her eyes are dry and her breath begins to steady. Then, she closes her eyes and meditates. The world narrows down to her heartbeat, her breath, her skin. She grows calm and clear-minded.

Some time later, she returns to the physical world. She lets her glazed eyes sweep the room, looking for a guiding sign from her deities. Her gaze lands on a jar.

A languid smile spreads across her face.

Slowly, she stands up. As she does, a short hair falls from her shoulder. She grabs it out of the air and smiles. It's James' hair. A taglock.

She thanks whatever deity has decided to bless her and walks about her room, collecting rusted nails, a sewing needle, black salt, clear quartz, and a vial of vinegar.

She brings the objects to her altar, disguised as a simple dresser, and lays them out. She whispers in Latin to each object as she places them in the jar. In the end, she drops in the hair, binding James to the hex.

She lights a black candle and lets the wax drip into the jar and onto the lid.

"By sharpest nail and stinging needle, this sour witch's jar will make him feeble. Once he is weak, I will strike, and so I say, will end my strife. So I say, so mote it be."

She blows out the candle, checks that the coast is clear and takes the jar to James' room, where she hides it in the back of his closet. She carefully leaves and smirks. A cursed jar.

When she goes back downstairs, James is on the couch.

Maria gives him a sweet, innocent smile. "Why don't you get changed? We can go out to the salon. I'll pay for your haircut."

"Change of heart? Alright then. Still a free haircut for me. Win-win." He says, pushing off the couch.

Maria watches as he climbs up to his room.

"As long as I live in your house," She thinks venomously, "Nothing you ever get is free. You will pay for everything you've done to me."


	7. Day 7 - Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schuylers go shopping.

"Oh my Goddess, I'm so excited! I've never been to a metaphysical store before!" Peggy squeals.

"Me neither. You've said that a million times today, Peg, and I honestly full-heartedly agree each time," Eliza laughs.

The three sisters are driving through New York in Angelica's car. The eldest is driving, with Eliza beside her and Peggy in the back.

Or really, she's leaning on the back of Eliza's seat, arms around the headrest.

"What colours are there, Ange? Which one are you gonna get?" Asks the youngest witch.

"Probably black, for both questions. It's a very classy shop, not super tacky. So I doubt there'll be anything but black cauldrons with different handles and feet. You should see their crystals though, you'll love it," Angelica says. She's laying back at the wheel, steering lazily with her wrist, legs extended.

"Oooh, I need a new selenite wand. My old one broke," Eliza says.

"...Sorry." Peggy mumbles.

"I told you already, it's fine, darling. The energy had been getting a bit weird from that wand anyways." Eliza says reassuringly.

"Alright, we're here! Everybody out!" Angelica says, turning off the car.

The three witches enter the store and Peggy immediately goes to the crystal section.

"Do you need my help?" Eliza asks, absently returning a Witch's Greeting to the cashier.

"No. Go find a selenite wand. I'll be fine, 'Liz," Angelica says, waving her off with a smile.

Eliza nods and follows her younger sister, disappearing behind an amethyst geode the size of a door.

Angelica wanders over to the shop's cauldron collection, browsing the giant pots. She trails her fingers over the rim of each cauldron as she passes, closing her eyes to get a better sense of the energies.

Suddenly, her whole body jerks and her eyes shoot open. She touches the cauldron again. Her whole body jolts with what feels like the energy of a lightning burst, but painless. She feels as though her arm is buzzing, especially her fingers. She feels as though she had just eaten a whole New York-style Cheesecake.

"Holy Hecate, you're the one," She whispers.

The cauldron is rather simple. It's made of smooth black metal, with curled handles encrusted with Star Rose Quartz embedded in the feet. There's a small window on one side and a lid with a matching Star Rose Quartz as a handle. Angelica is in love.

Gently, she lifts the cauldron and places it on her hip. She walks to the crystal section, where Eliza is sitting on the ground, surrounded by selenite wands. Peggy is sitting to the side, watching her sister.

Angelica watches as Eliza's hand hovers over the wands one by one, gently touching each. Angelica sees the jolt when Eliza bonds with one wand in particular. She quietly urges Peggy to start organizing the other wands.

Minutes later, the three sisters are at the cashier with their goods.

"Have the things that belong to you found their way into your life?" He asks.

Angelica nods, beaming. "They sure have.'

"Excellent." He smiles. "That will be $172.95 altogether."

Angelica taps her card with a grin. Excitement buzzes through her at the thought of using her new cauldron.

"May the Universe guide you on your path, and may the moon always light your way. Blessed Be." Says the cashier, helping Angelica with the cauldron.

"Blessed be," Reply the sisters in unison.

Once seated in the car, Angelica turns to her sisters, eyes glittering. "Who's ready for potion-making?"

"Me!"


	8. Day 8 - Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza shows the coven a song. They be vibin'.
> 
> Aquarius from the cast of Hair the Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear (because I'm bad at explaining), none of the fics are in chronological order and you can headcanon them at any age and stage of life that fits what I've said.

It's a warm summer evening and the sun is setting, turning the walls of Eliza's room from light blue to a soft purple. The four witches who met on that fateful Halloween are sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Eliza's phone is connected to her Bluetooth speaker and she's looking for a song.

"Ok guys, I'm almost there, just a little-ah! Found it!" Eliza says.

"Okay. You've been talking about this song so often, I will be grandly disappointed if it isn't worth the hype," Angelica says, leaning back on her hands.

"Oh, it is," Eliza promises.

"So just to clarify," Maria cuts in, just before Eliza hits Play, "We're doing a protection and good luck spell for Aaron right? The guy in Angelica's history class?"

"I know. Weird. The guy has hit on me so many times, I had to throw a salami sandwich at him," Angelica grimaces.

Peggy snorts. "Oh my Goddess. Poor guy."

"He did help though. Kept James away, checked in on me, defended me... I owe him," Maria muses.

"Fair enough. I still think he'll try to seduce you though," Eliza says.

"I won't let that happen, darling," Maria says, blowing the blue witch a kiss. The Schuyler blushes ad her sisters coo.

"Anyways, let's get this song started. It's all about the planets and witchy stuff. Real vibe-y." Eliza says.

"Let's do it, babe I know the law," Peggy says, rubbing her hands together.

"What?"

"What?"

"Wh- actually nevermind. Just hit it, 'Liza!" Peggy laughs.

A funky clave beat fills the room, joined by electric guitar, and then brass. The young coven of witches sways, fully vibin' with the music. A heady feel of witchiness washes over them and Eliza smiles, humming along to the guitar.

"When the mooooooon is in the Seventh Hoouuuussee, and Jupite-e-e-r aligns with Maaaars. Then peeeaacce will gui-i-i-de the plane-e-e-t and looooove will steer the stars! This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius," Sings the rich, boisterous voice of the singer.

The next verse continues with promises of harmony, love, trust and visions, which resonates differently for each witch in the room.

Finally, the song comes to an end with a resounding gong crash, pulling all the witches from their meditative, high-without-taking-drugs state. For a solid minute, nobody speaks, processing the song and their reactions to it.

Angelica breaks the silence.

"That was... transcendent. I saw the twelfth dimension through my palms and tasted colour in my hair," She says, awed and breathless, eyes sparling.

Peggy bursts out laughing. "I agree with you completely, but just the way you said it. It was- it was comedy gold."

"You're face is comedy gold."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shut up."

Peggy laughs again.

Eliza glances over at Maria, who's eyes slowly flutter open and Eliza feels her heart flutter. When Maria looks at her, Eliza sees that her pupils are huge.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. It was otherworldly. I feel like my entire soul has been healed," Says Maria in a throaty voice.

Eliza smiles shyly. "I'm- I'm glad you liked it."

Maria's glazed eyes slide to the objects in the middle of the circle. "Now, it's spell time."

The four young witches put together a sachet with a shiny penny, a clover, a cinnamon stick, and a drop of green candle wax inside. They say a small incantation each over the sachet, then close it. They seal the spell with thanks to the moon.

Maria pulls out a small box, some paper and a pen.

"What's that for?" Asks Angelica.

"I'm going to give the sachet to him as a gift. I want it to be well-received, and keep us in the broom-closet, so it looks like a car air freshener instead of a witch's sachet." Maria explains, writing out a quick sentence.

_"Thank you for protecting me and turning my luck around for the better. I hope I can return the favour,"_ Says the note, written in Maria's neat scrawl.

"Cute. But if he flirts with you-" Eliza starts.

"Then I'll tell him I'm dating the best person in the world and see him as only a friend, Don't worry," Maria soothes. "I'll give it to him tomorrow before the climate strike after school."

"Perfect. Alright, lights out before my dad comes and asks what we're still doing up," Angelica says.

"Okay, g' night y'all. May the moon always light your path," Peggy says, leaving.

"Blessed be," Reply the others. Angelica repeats the statement and closes the door gently on her way out.

Maria and Eliza change into pyjamas and climb into Eliza's bed.

"Goodnight, my Sunstone darling," Eliza whispers, turning off the light and kissing Maria's cheek.

"Goodnight, Moonstone angel," Maria replies, brushing a hair from Eliza's face.

Both girls go to sleep, blushing, and in each others' arms.

When the moon is in the Seventh House...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm coming home today after 3 weeks in my original home country! And winter break started, so I'm hoping to crank out the rest of the days by New Year's.


	9. Day 9 - Mortar And Pestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh shit I have no idea how I'm gonna post all the fics by tonight. I have a New Year's Eve party tonight. Maybe since I have jet lag, I'll be awake enough after midnight to post 3 or 4. Sorry about the lack of time-management. Life is hectic. They will all be posted though, eventually, I promise.

Peggy sneaks back to her room, glancing around nervously. In her arms, she holds a stone bowl and a stick.

It's Angelica's mortar and pestle.

She gets to her room safely and quietly shuts the door. Silently, she opens a drawer and pulls out a Ziploc bag of eggshells and another bag of apple seeds.

One would think she's hiding weed, with how secretive she's being.

In reality, she wants to surprise Angelica with her ow little apple tree for her birthday.

Carefully, she dumps the eggshells into the bowl, cringing at the tell-tale clinking sound they make against the stone. She picks up the pestle and slowly begins grinding the shells. They crack continuously and every time, Peggy glances uneasily at the door, listening for footsteps. 

At last, when the shells are ground up, Peggy pulls a little pot filled with soil and a jar filled with water from under her bed. She checks the label of the jar.

"Moonwater, charged under the Hunter's Moon on the night of it's fullest. Use for Angie's tree."

Good.

Peggy mixes the egg powder with the soil and chooses a perfect apple seed, which she plants lovingly into the soil. She opens the lid of the jar full of moon water and pours some onto the seed.

Now, the hard part. Getting the pot into the backyard and hiding it where it will get sun, without attracting attention. Then, returning the mortar and pestle.

Peggy hides the pot under her shirt and speedwalks out the house, through the back door and into the garden. There, she casually looks for a perfect spot, strolling around the garden.

Ah, the line of unsprouted potted plants that Peggy's mother keeps near the flowerbed.

Cautiously, Peggy puts down her pot and makes sure to remember where she put it. The one with the pink flower on the side. Between the lily and the rose.

She nods at the pot, then sneaks back up to her room. She picks up the mortar and pestle, wipes them clean with her sleeve, and opens the door...

And walks smack dab into Angelica's crossed arms.

"Ow, fuck," Peggy grunts falling back.

"Whatcha got there, Lil' sis?" Asks the older witch, eyebrow crooked.

Peggy freezes. "Your mortar and pestle?"

Her heart pounds as Angelica studies her, eyes narrow.

"Uh huh. And what exactly were you grinding with it, without my permission, hmm?"

"...Weed?"


	10. Day 10 - Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the tree I was planning on, but the one y'all deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohee my shoulder is cramped from writing so fast.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Angelica... happy birthday to you!"

Angelica's eyes glow in the light of the candles on her cake. Red velvet with vanilla frosting.

"Make a wish, babycakes!" Prompts Philip, her father. Angelica rolls her eyes at the cheesy reference. She obediently closes her eyes and after a moment, blows out the candles, all of them in one breath. The family erupts in cheers as the smoke curls upwards. Angelica smiles. A good omen that her wish will come true.

"What did you wish for, Angie?" Asks Peggy as Catherine, Mrs. Schuyler begins cutting the cake.

"That daddy would stop referencing that movie at every birthday party," Angelica laughs, squeezing her father's hand.

"It's a classic!" Philip says. "At least I didn't sing the Madagascar birthday song this time!"

"A miracle in itself!" Catherine laughs. She passes around the cake and everyone begins to eat.

"So 'Geli, what did you really wish for?" Eliza asks, speaking through a mouthful of cake.

Angelica shakes her head. "I can't tell you, or else it won't come true!"

"You gotta speak it into existence. Manifest!" Peggy exclaims, raising her fork like a battle weapon.

"Nice try, Miss "I will tease you mercilessly at every given chance" Schuyler. I've learned my lesson after that one year where I asked for an apple tree and you paid Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr to sing Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree to me for a whole month," Angelica accuses, pointing her fork at Peggy.

"My proudest moment," Peggy beams. "It was also the only time those two ever worked together on something in harmony. Speaking of that, it's gift time!"

Everyone brings their cake to the living room where the carpet in the center is covered in gifts for Angelica.

"Wow, I feel so blessed," Angelica breathes, staring at all the gifts.

"Open mine first!" Calls Philip, already pulling out his phone to film his daughter's reaction.

Angelica finds the gift labelled "from daddy" and unwraps it. Inside the box are a helmet, a heavy jacket and pants, and keys.

"The motorcycle is parked in the garage already. Coral coloured," Philip says, smiling at the beaming face Angelica turns to him. "I know you already drive Alex's, but you deserve to have your own."

"Oh my Goddess, thank you, daddy!" Angelica squeals, hugging her father tightly.

"I didn't know Alex had a bike," Catherine says. "Your boyfriend is full of surprises."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. We're just really close friends, I promise. I'm not looking for a relationship," Angelica says.

Her parents just nod.

"Go on then, Miss Independent, open mine next," Catherine urges.

"From Mama," Says the card. Angelica opens the box to reveal a stack of books and a case of pens.

"Books! Notebooks! Pens! Oh my- thank you!" Angelica hugs her mother and both ladies pull away beaming radiantly.

"My turn!" Eliza says excitedly. She hands Angelica a large box. Inside, Angelica finds two tickets to a three-day seminar about feminism, witchcraft and climate change. Angelica almost cries.

"It's amazing. Perfect. Holy moon, how did you afford this?" Angelica cries.

"Mom and dad pulled a few strings, but I worked all summer to pay for it," Eliza explains.

Angelica wordlessly hugs her sister tight.

Peggy sheepishly grins. "My gift seems unsubstantial compared to these..."

"No such thing," Angelica says. "I never expect any gifts. Anything I get is substantial."

"Alright. Well then, here. Happy birthday to my favourite older sister," Peggy smiles, pulling a larger pot from under her chair.

Angelica's eyes widen. "Is that..."

Peggy grins maniacally. "An apple tree."

She bursts out laughing and everyone else joins in.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Angelica, I have a feeling that's for you," Peggy says, trying to hide a grin.

Angelica eyes her suspiciously and gets up. Peggy follows. She opens the door to see Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr in matching suits.

"Oh no," Angelica gasps, heart dropping. 

Peggy bounces excitedly behind her. "Oh yes!"

"Oh... Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me..."

Peggy snorts so loud she has to double over, watching jovially as the boys sing a perfect harmonized duet, playfully competing for Angelica, who is smiling so very wide. The rest of the family is there now, too, watching and smiling.

When the boys finish, the whole Schuyler family claps and cheers for them. Angelica gives each of them a warm hug. 

"Holy shit, you guys. Thank you!" She says.

"Happy birthday, Angelica Schuyler," Alexander says, giving Angelica another hug. 

"The very happiest," She grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? With the tree? And time continuation? Can I get a wahoo?
> 
> Also, that line from Philip? If you know, you know.


	11. Day 11 - Triple Moon Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my math and hella Socials homework....

"You know what I just realized?" Peggy says, walking into Eliza's room where the two older Schuyler witches are poring over an online grimoire.

"We're witches, Peggy, not mind-readers. We don't know what you just realized. Tell us," Angelica says, mildly irritated.

Peggy jumps unbothered onto Eliza's bed. "We could technically represent the Triple Moon Goddess."

"What?" Angelica asks.

"I can be, like, the Maiden, young, naive, inexperienced. Eliza, you're the Mother, caring, full of love, and light and like, vitality or whatever. Selflessness. Angelica, you're the Crone, experienced, wise, fiery. You're sure of yourself and knowledgeable and unafraid." Peggy explains.

"That's... flattering, but I'm in no way old and withered," Angelica says.

"The crone is the wise one, not the old one. But I mean, to me and 'Liza, you kind of are old," Peggy laughs.

Angelica throws a pillow at her. "I'm only four years older than you, twink."

"Hey, Eliza is the petite gay one. I'm just petite." Peggy laughs, blocking the pillow.

"I'm also literally just fifteen. There is no way I am fit to be a mother." Eliza pipes up.

"W-h- okay, look. It was just a thought. Not to be taken to seriously. I just came here to have fun and I'm just feeling so attacked right now," Peggy says, crossing her arms.

"No, fair enough," Eliza says. "It's a cool idea. I can definitely see it. We should do that next Halloween."

"Isn't that some form of blasphemy?" Peggy asks.

"Only in Christianity and Judaism is dressing as or representing a god considered blasphemy. As long as we are respectful, do research, put in the effort and maybe leave Her an offering, we should be fine," Angelica explains.

"Oh, cool! But weren't we ourselves, as witches last year?" Peggy says.

"Look where that got me," Eliza says smugly, twirling a ring on her finger. It had been a gift, a promise ring from Maria the previous Christmas. It has a sunstone and a moonstone, surrounded by tiny diamonds and says "You are my sun, my moon and all my stars. Love you, Moonstone angel," in loopy engraved writing on the inner band. Eliza had cried when Maria had given it to her. Eliza had given Maria a matching one for the girl's birthday. It says "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... Love you, Sunstone darling" inside. Maria wears it on the same finger as Eliza.

"Sap. Anyways, yeah, see you, Mother and Crone. Maiden out," Peggy says, giving her sisters a two-fingered salute as she leaves the room.

"...Back to researching how to decorate your altar for Christmas and the Triple Moon Goddess... tomorrow is the full moon. Mother Goddess," Angelica says.

Eliza laughs. "My time to shine."

"Literally."


	12. Day 12 - Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited moon chapter
> 
> Awaited by whom? Well, by me. I dunno about y'all.

Eliza sits in the garden cross-legged on the grass with a glass jar full of water in front of her. Her eyes are glued to the round white orb above her, neck craned back to admire the full Cold Moon.

She studies the way the moon's glow gives a halo to the clouds around it. Starting bright at the closest layer and getting paler with every layer outwards. She observes the reflection of light in the clouds closer to the horizon. Closer still, the puddles, stone statues, metal watering can and even the flowers are blessed with the gentle light of the moon.

Bathed in the glow, Eliza smiles. She lowers her gaze to the jar and pulls out a small paper note. On it, she has written her intentions for the New Year, the new decade.

"Good evening, Lady Moon. I ask for your aid in fulfilling and manifesting this life, these intentions that I present to you, in the new year," She says, addressing the moon directly. She reads out her intentions, one hand rubbing the jar absently as she does. Above her, the moon grows brighter and clearer as the clouds part slowly. Eliza quickly gives thanks to the moon for offering such lovely light by which to read her intentions for a brilliant new decade.

Finally, the witch finishes and folds the paper up. She is slightly breathless, drunk on moonlight and magic.

Now, she lifts the jar of water. "I have spoken my intentions and by drinking this water after tonight, I imbue myself with my desired reality."

She stands up with the jar of shimmering water and walks over to a glass table, where Angelica and Peggy's jars already reside, charging in the moonlight. Eliza places her jar down and squats to look through her jar at the moon, silvery and bright.

"Tomorrow, I will use this water in my manifestation spells, releasing spells, glamours, and to hydrate myself, my familiar and my plants. So mote it be."

Eliza gives one last thanks to the moon and goes inside.

In the garden, the moon makes the water glow with magic.


End file.
